


Hard To Get

by ashikibaka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Eventual Threesome, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashikibaka/pseuds/ashikibaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami are just sex friends. They're both stubborn and won't admit that they have feelings for one another. One day, Kagami gets fed up with Aomine, so they 'break up.'  He tries to look for someone to have a real relationship with, but only to make Aomine jealous. He runs into Kise one day thinking he wouldn't be all that bad and is oblivious to Kise's true feelings towards him. Soon, Kagami and Kise start spending more time with each other and it affects Aomine more than he realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> gah sorry this summary sucks! but please, continue reading :)

Moans echoed throughout the room, filling it with obscene noises that even the neighbors next door and a couple blocks down could hear. The sound of mattress springs creaking, heavy panting of breaths, sweat crawling down the sides of their temples, and the smell of _sex_ engulfed the whole room that night. There lay Aomine and Kagami going at it for the umpteenth time.

“Haah…Aomi—stop! It…hurts idiot!”

“Be quiet…hah…and let me do my thing!”

“Ahhhhh…please pull it…out! Oooww…!”

“You feel…so fucking tight...and amazing!”

Aomine ignored the other boy and kept deeply thrusting from behind into the red head squirming beneath him, shoving his big dick mercilessly into Kagami’s tight little hole up to the hilt, hitting his prostate harshly every time. Kagami groaned and grunted in both pain and a little pleasure, enjoying the roughness of the other boy, but thought it would be much better if Aomine actually prepared him first. He was getting really close to his climax, so he started rubbing himself, stroking his erect member and tweaking his nipples until he could find his release. He was about to climax, making a desperate face when Aomine slapped Kagami’s hand away and squeezed the member tightly so Kagami couldn’t cum. It was his way of enjoying a little rough game, the sadistic bastard he was. He wanted to see the faces and delicious sounds the red head could make.

“Ooow…uuhh Aomine…stop it! L...let me cuuum!”

“No, hah...already? I’m…not even close!”

“St…op! I-I mean…it! Uhhh…ahhh!”

Aomine didn’t listen to the persistent pleas of Kagami and gripped the base of his dick even tighter, making the other boy writhe in excruciating pain. To torture him even more, he dug his index finger in the slit, making Kagami about to explode while he was already breathless. Aomine was enjoying the face Kagami was making when he turned his face around to kiss him. Closed eyes in an almost sensual manner, but also a bit of pain showed on his face. The blue haired teen slickly slid his wet tongue inside the other’s mouth, sucking his tongue and exploring every inch of his mouth. They both moaned into each other’s mouth, getting close very soon. He would love to see that face every day when fucking the other boy. Aomine was close as well, so he would decide that they could cum together.

“Let’s, hah…come together…Taiga…”

“Pl…ease Daiki! I w-want to c-cum! Ughh…now!”

Aomine released the grip he had on Kagami’s dick and stroked it harshly, along with playing with his balls to make the other boy come faster. Kagami moaned loudly in pleasure, signaling that his climax was coming; he grunted and shivered when he finally released his hot seed onto the sheets, sullying them with lots of cum. Aomine followed, giving one last and final deep thrust to the red head’s prostate before pumping his cum into Kagami’s ass until it leaked down his legs.

They both collapsed, Aomine on top, onto the mattress, out of breath, heavily panting, and beads of sweat rolling down their foreheads and bodies from their actions. The smell of sweat and muskiness filled the room, but slowly dissipated. They both felt a bit more satisfied, but Kagami thought Aomine went too far this time: their 4thround, without preparation! He knew that Aomine was the only was truly enjoying this, that damned beast but he decided not to say anything.

As soon as he could regain his composure, he pushed Aomine off of him and sat on the edge of the bed because his were too weak to stand. He felt the nasty stickiness of Aomine’s cum in his ass, slowly dripping out and staining the sheets even more. Damn, curse that bastard for always doing it so hard, but he couldn’t deny that it was just the way he liked it. He didn’t want to think of what he had gone through or the unpleasant feelings that welled up, so he got up and staggered his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Aomine surprisingly yanked his arm, making him fall back onto the mattress.

“Hey Tiger baby,” he purred seductively, wrapping an arm around the other’s chest, “let me come with you. Up for another round?”

Kagami sucked his teeth in exasperation and furrowed his eyebrows, ready to bark at the other boy.

“Tch, bite me! I’m never doing it with you again!”

He tried futilely to push Aomine off, but to no avail. It was obviously an expression, but Aomine took it seriously and actually bit Kagami. The blue haired boy started softly biting and licking up his arm slowly, building up a trail of saliva. Then, he reached up to his neck, where Aomine sucked it hard and continued to lick greedily, biting hard occasionally in some spots until barely visible hickeys formed, making Kagami accidentally elicit a throaty moan. Then he remembered that Aomine only wanted to break him again and didn’t care about his feelings. He immediately came back to his senses and mustered up all the strength he had at the moment to fend off Aomine aggressively until he almost fell to the other side.

“You idiot. Go fuck yourself!” replied the red head harshly, trying to hide a blush.

Kagami scurried and shut the door behind him loudly, locking it so he wouldn’t try to sneak in. He was so furious, and that beast was up for another round! Sure, Kagami had better stamina than the rest of everyone on the team, but he wasn't up for another round, _without_ preparation, and that bastard still wanted to do it! He didn’t give a fuck about how Kagami felt at all, but then, they were only fuck buddies, and that’s what they were supposed to do, but he had his limits too.

Kagami stepped into the shower and turned the knobs until the hot water was on. He stood still, letting the water run through his body so he could relax himself. He tried to get his mind off of Aomine, but he just couldn’t shake it off. If that idiot kept up his behavior, Kagami would inevitably break and never play on the basketball team anymore. It was taxing on both his physical and mental health. Speaking of physical, his ass and backside ached so much, it was throbbing in so much unbearable pain. Yup, he decided he would _never_ do it with that bastard again if he never listened. He would find someone else to do it with, or even get a _real_ boyfriend. Yeah, that sounded nice.

After a while, he turned off the shower and swished the shower curtains open, steam overflowing the area, while he carefully stepped out of the shower and dried his hair and body with a towel, then wrapping it around his waist.

He opened the door and was relieved that that idiot wasn’t there. He quickly tried to gather his clothes on the floor and put them on, so he wouldn’t have to be in _this_ place for too long. Kagami was on his way out when Aomine caught him leaving without saying a word. Usually, Kagami would stick around and make breakfast, but this time, he walked out without even saying a “goodbye”. Kagami hope he got the hint that they were _really_ over.

“Oi, idiot. Where do you think you’re going? Make me breakfast!” spat Aomine.

Kagami sent a sharp, piercing glare at the other without saying anything. It almost made Amoine lose his composure for a second. He wondered why that red head made such a face at him. Again, Aomine was ignored, and Kagami resumed to exit the apartment. The ace couldn’t stop him in time and was just left alone in the kitchen. There was this feeling that felt so different like Kagami hated him. Not that he cared…he was just with him for sex, but being reminded of that murderous glare and silence actually stung him a bit. He was a human with feelings _too_. There was _no_ way that Aomine could possibly _like_ an airhead like him…right? What did he do to piss off Kagami this time?


	2. Distress

It’s been a week since then and Aomine, nor Kagami have spoken to one another. Aomine occasionally left messages, but he never received a single reply. Not one bit of communication. And this was making Aomine frustrated in more ways than one.  _Fine, let that bastard sulk all he wants_. Then, he realized that he was sounding like an infatuated and clingy girl who thought her boyfriend was cheating on her. Well, it couldn’t be called cheating anyways because they weren’t even in a realromanticrelationship. The odd part was that Aomine thought about that bastard over and over again, and it plagued his mind constantly. Why the hell did he have to feel this way? Various thoughts piled on each other, giving Aomine a headache; he needed to clear his mind off for a while. What he needed was to play some basketball right about now. He shook away those thoughts, pulling on a gray hoodie over his muscle shirt and slipping on his favorite sneakers while grabbing his basketball, heading out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami felt proud of himself for leaving that stupid idiot; now he wouldn’t have to deal with that cocky behavior anymore. He also deleted every message he received from him. If Aomine persisted, then he would just have to change his phone number. It wasn’t easy for them to suddenly break apart; Kagami became sexually frustrated, thinking about that muscular body and those strong arms holding him while that deep voice whispered sweet nothings into his ear, but he couldn’t let that get the best of him. He would just wait until he found the right one instead of desperately looking for a relationship. He proceeded to his normal day of school, walking towards the entrance, not noticing that the mysterious phantom player that was standing right beside him.

“Good morning Kagami,” Kuroko said monotonously, staring at the red head.

“Wahhh, Kuroko!” he sucked his teeth, “Gosh, don’t scare me like that!”

“How did I scare you?”

“Wha—you just appeared out of nowhere!”

“But I was here all along.”

Kagami was just about to explain to him about how he does that to everyone, but it wasn’t worth wasting his breath on. Instead, he just sighed and walked to class with Kuroko. Kuroko was picking up on Kagami’s weary behavior this morning.

“What’s the matter, Kagami?”

Kagami was in a bit of daze, thinking about how long this day would be before hearing the other boy repeat the question.

“Huh? Oh nothing,” he hesitated his next sentence, “Just a bit tired.”

Kuroko nodded, not willing to pry anymore. He would wait if there was anything Kagami would need to tell him. They slid the door open to the classroom and sat down. Kagami really wasn’t in the mood for class, so he put his down, trying to go to sleep because he was actually tired. He didn’t get much sleep last night thinking of a lot of things since that incident. Gah, this was making him really confused and his brain was melting. A few minutes into class, he raised his hand to ask if he could go to the infirmary. As soon as he got approval from the teacher, he gathered all his belongings without sparing a single glance.

He shuffled to the infirmary and checked in with the nurse before lying on a bed. Even if he only got a bit of rest, it was better than nothing. He decided to skip the rest of school and basketball practice, knowing the consequences that the coach was going to give him. He didn’t know that the ‘break up’ with Aomine would affect him this much, even if it was from his end.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine decided to skip the whole day of school, not wanting to face Momoi, who was always nagging him to go to practice and he just didn’t want to be around people in general. It would be better if the team didn’t have to deal with stubborn attitude, especially today. The feeling was mutual between Kagami and Aomine, the idiots wanted to see each another so badly, but they were done (and stubborn). Well, at least that’s what Kagami thought.

The red head was walking around town until it was dawn, the sky painting a lovely hue of pinkish orange, complete opposite of how he felt. He just shuffled his feet sluggishly, not paying attention to where he was going until someone rushed passed him and bumped into his shoulder, knocking him down suddenly. Usually, he wouldn’t fall over something like this, but his guard was especially down today.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, idiot!” Kagami spat at the stranger while turning to face them.

“Oh, sorry! Wait, is that you Kagamicchi?” replied a familiar voice.

Kagami looked up at the stunning model standing before him in girlish clothes with sweat trickling down his forehead. Before he could say anything else, Kise stuck out his hand to help out the boy up and quickly hid behind some buildings.

“Kise? What’s going on?” the red head looked Kise up and down, making sure he was seeing right.

“Ah no! This is so embarrassing…” replied the blond shyly, turning his face away to hide the slight blush. He didn’t need someone he knew to see him in this embarrassing getup.

“Why are we hiding here? What, did you get chased by fangirls again?” he chuckled.

Kise made a pouty face and Kagami wasn’t actually that surprised. With someone of Kise’s caliber, no one could resist. Even he himself gave in a little.

“Um…I’ll be on my way now I guess.”

“Awww, that’s not nice. No apology?”

The red haired boy rolled his eyes lazily while Kise frowned like a spoiled brat who didn’t get what he wanted. And being rich and all, there was almost nothing he couldn’t have. Kise also sensed that there was something a bit off with Kagami; he seemed less energetic than usual.

“Hmmm, is something the wrong Kagamicchi?” raising an eyebrow curiously.

Kagami brushed off the dirt on his pants a bit.

“Nothing, geez. Does there look like something’s wrong with me?” Kagami snapped back.

“Um, yeah sorta...”

Kagami just ignored the blond and walked away, ready to go home. Kise seemed unusually worried, so he jogged back towards where the red head was and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. It seems he had something else to say.

“Um, if you want…” he said hesitantly, “mail me if there’s anything you want to talk about. You have my number, right?”

“Um—“

“Well gotta go, see ya!”

Kise dashed off as fast as he could, preventing Kagami from seeing the maybe-not-so-obvious blush on his face. He was so embarrassed by doing something like that and having one of his friends see him like this. It shouldn’t be awkward because Kise cared about his friends, but he wasn’t exactly thinking of decent things and blushing for his friend was something else.

Meanwhile, Kagami just stared in the direction where Kise scurried off to, looking dumbfounded, with a straight face, but his mouth was a bit parted, showing his shock.  _What the hell was that all about?_   His daze was broken by a honk of the car on street that shook him out of his daze. He resumed shuffling his feet to his house, thinking about everything that has happened to him so far. He sighed heavily in irritation; he was thinking  _way_  too much. He needed a real, deep sleep tonight to clear his mind, but his stomach felt empty. Maybe he’d stop by somewhere to eat first.

 

* * *

 

It was breaking dawn and Aomine was at the basketball court near Maji Burger, getting bored of shooting hoops alone. He thought that Kagami was the only worthy opponent that could actually face him, but of course, could never win, and he wasn’t even here right now. His mind was filled with thoughts of Kagami, trying to shake them off desperately, but he couldn’t help but miss him a little.

He was even considering going to his apartment, but now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t even remember where the bastard lives. Or much about him at all. They’ve only done it at his place for a couple times; otherwise, they were always at Aomine’s. He was deeply pondering when he didn’t even notice that Kagami was heading to Maji Burger.

He caught a glimpse of that red hair, but he wasn’t sure if that was him.  _What the hell? Am I getting delusional now?_ He casually shook off the thought, but he couldn't take his mind off the idea. He decided to let his curiosity get the better of him, so he stood near the entrance of Maji Burger, far enough so that he could see and be hidden.  _If he really_ is _there, what am I going to do?_

It had been about half an hour, his legs getting cramped from standing around too long and getting ready to leave. Just when he was about to cross the street, he saw someone walk out the restaurant looking like the exact person he wanted it to be. Boy, was he lucky (at the moment). He tried to approach Kagami in the stealthiest way so that he couldn’t be seen at all. He got a few weird stares on the way, but just ignored them. What could those people possibly understand?

In a couple of minutes, they already arrived at the apartment complex where the Kagami lived, and now that he thinks about, it looked a tad bit familiar. Yes, this was his chance to attack his tiger.

Aomine came out of his hiding a bit when Kagami reached his door at the apartment. As soon as he opened the door, Aomine pounced on him, covering his mouth with his hand so that when Kagami tried to scream, no one could really hear him. Aomine kicked the door behind him shut with a loud bang.

The person below him struggled and shook his way out of the hold he was grasped in. Their strength was about equal, so the other boy could finally break free after thrashing around. He immediately got up and backed into the living room, preparing to fight this ‘crook’, but when he looked to see who ambushed him, it was none than the person he dread and wanted to see the most.


	3. Dull Hope

Kagami couldn’t be more surprised to see that bastard in his own apartment. His first thoughts were _how the hell does he know where I live?! Why didn’t I notice before?_ ’ He immediately grabbed a chair, ready to throw it at the other person on the other side of the room. Aomine tried following him in the apartment, but as soon as he saw what Kagami was going to do, he put his hands up like he was innocent. He didn’t come over to try something on Kagami.

“Um…dude, Kagami,” Aomine said nervously, “just put down the chair...I’m not going to do anything. I just wanted to talk.”

Kagami couldn’t really trust Aomine as of now, but he was willing to be reasonable and listen at least. He still kept the chair in front of him, on his guard in case that idiot really _did_ try something.

“What do you want? Better make it quick,” he replied in an annoyed tone.

“Let’s just get back together and not fret over this stupid ‘thing’, alright?”

It took a couple minutes for Kagami to process what was said to him. ‘ _Thing’ he said. So that’s it, huh?_ Here, the red head thought Aomine came over to apologize (which he would really have appreciated) but he’s insisting that it never happened? How much of a heartless bastard was he? Grasping on to that little glint of hope was foolish, and he should have known better. While lost in thought, Aomine crept closer to Kagami to try to remove the chair and try to approach him again. Then everything would be solved. He wasn’t the sort of person to be ‘in love’ or put up with that ‘icky’ stuff that girls fantasized about. For fuck’s sake, they were both guys. They knew what they wanted.

Aomine was dangerously close that he got his hands on one of the legs of the chair. Kagami snapped out of his daze and harshly pushed the chair along with the other across the room. He took the opportunity to open the door and throw Aomine out once and for all; then slammed the door shut and make sure it was secured. Meanwhile, Aomine tried to think what the hell just happened. It was all a blur, but he somehow ended outside on his ass instead of with Kagami, making up. It was getting very late outside, so he got up and brushed the dirt of himself and decided to walk home. He’ll try again some other day when Kagami wasn’t being such a pussy.

\----------

The next day was a Saturday, and thank goodness he didn’t have to go to school or practice because he was really feeling like crap. Kagami stretched in his bed, then got out to brush his teeth and wash his face. He almost couldn’t recognize himself when he looked in the mirror with the dark bags under his eye, almost like a zombie. Sluggishly dragging himself to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and found there was nothing to eat. How worse could this week get for him? He sighed heavily while he went back to his room to get dressed to buy some groceries. He sure hope that he didn’t run into anyone he knew while going out or Aomine at his doorstep. He was just about ready to kill somebody.

The red head closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs to the exit of the apartment complex. He decided to go stock up a few things at a convenience store that would probably last him a week. As he started walking, he felt a presence following behind him. He quickly turned around, trying to look for signs of anyone or anything, but there was nothing. Little did he know, it was Kise.

The blond wanted to talk to Kagami, but he seemed too nervous to do so. Even though Kagami has his contact number, he hasn’t received a single text or call from him. On top of that, Kise didn’t even know his number. Kise  _really_  wanted to talk to him because, even though he didn’t want to admit it, he was kind of crushing on Kagami at the moment. The red head has such a muscular build and the way he plays basketball so passionately got Kise thinking some really indecent things lately.

While Kise was still trying to tail Kagami, he saw people whispering to one another about how he was some sort of stalker and preying on Kagami. He didn’t want people to misunderstand, so he had to gather his courage to talk to him. He came out of whatever place he was hiding at and pretended he just saw Kagami.

“Kagamicchi!”

The red head turned around to see a cheerful Kise waving and rushing over to him. He wondered if it was  _Kise_  who was following him, but he knew that couldn’t be true. The blond wasn’t that sort of person. It was merely a coincidence. Kise was rushing over to Kagami, wearing a cheerful grin. If he was lucky enough, maybe they could hang out today if Kagami didn’t have anything else to do. Kise patted Kagami on the shoulder as a friendly greeting and walked alongside him.

“What’s up Kagamicchi? Feeling better?”

“Huh? Oh yeah…”

“Say, where’re you going?” asked the blond, curiously.

“Just to buy some food and stuff. You? Don’t you have some sort of photo shoot today?”

“Nah, not all the time.”

“Oh.”

There was a long, awkward silence for a moment. When Kagami showed no signs of continuing Kise spoke up.

“Hey Kagamicchi…”

“Hm?”

“Um, if you aren’t doing anything afterwards, maybe we can hang out…?”

Kagami was a bit surprised at Kise’s statement. The glowing blond prince who caught every girl’s heart wanted to hang out with a guy like him? Shouldn’t he be flirting somewhere or something? He decided why not? He wanted to get his mind off things and how bad could hanging out with Kise be anyway? At least they would get to know each other better, or even play some one on one.

“Okay, wanna have breakfast at my house then?”

“Sure!” Kise realized he was too excited and decided to tone his voice a bit down. He cleared his throat, “I mean, sure…” trying to sound indifferent. There was a blush he couldn’t hide when he suddenly shouted aloud. And that made Kagami look at him weird for a moment before continuing to walk. They reached the store and Kise offered to help carry things for Kagami. Half way through shopping, Kise realized this was beginning to feel like a date and once again, he couldn’t help but blush a little at the thought.

After they got everything they needed, Kagami paid the cashier at the front and left with Kise back to his apartment. Kagami tried hard to listen to what the blond had to say on their way home, but it seemed he couldn’t shake of the fatigue and weariness. This made the red head so frustrated that he wanted to smash his head open and forget it all. But of course, he was still sane for the most part.

Kagami walked up the stairs to his apartment complex, he saw Aomine waiting by his door, asking random people if they saw where he went. Before he could think of anything else, he grabbed Kise’s hand and immediately rushed down the steps of the building as fast as he could, almost tripping a couple of times. _What the fuck?!_ Kise was surprised by the sudden actions and wondered what could have been the matter.

“Um, Kagamicchi, what’s the matter?”

Panicking, Kagami had to think of a reasonable excuse to tell Kise before he got suspicious. He  _really_  didn’t want to explain this difficult situation to him.

“Uh…um…I…I lost my keys! Yes, I lost my keys!” he breathed in a big sigh of relief.

Kise gave a questioning look at Kagami.

“But aren’t those your keys?” Kise said, pointing to the chain with keys on them hanging from the belt loop of Kagami’s pants.

 _Shit shit shit! Think of something Taiga!_  What if Aomine came out because he was tired of waiting? How long _was_ he waiting? What excuse would he have to give Kise then? Inside of Kagami’s mind, he was literally a panicking mess. He was confused until he had an epiphany. If he’s going to spend time with Kise, why not hang out at his house?

Kagami started laughing off the situation like some maniac with a brilliant evil plan.

“Um, why don’t we go to your house instead?”

The sudden statement that came out of Kagami’s mouth made the blond think of many sort of things: _My house? B-b-but why? Maybe he was embarrassed to say it from the start and just used the excuse of losing his keys as a backup?_ Nothing could stop the delusional thoughts from flowing out his head before agreeing by saying “Yes!” all too happily. Kagami sighed in relief, and Kise was freaking as excited as a fangirl to invite the other over. It seems they would be having some fun while they were there.

The two stood waiting by the curb for Kise’s car to pick them up to his house. While bored waiting at Kagami’s door with no one coming out, nor no one knowing where he was, he decided to head out. He looked out the window to find a guy who  _looks_  like Kagami and a guy who  _looks_  like Kise going into the same car. He sighed with a bit of a chuckle to himself thinking that that idiot has occupied his brain too much that he’s seeing things. When he finally processed that thought, he realized that it  _might_  be them after all. After glancing out the window again to confirm his hunch was correct, the car was no longer there.

If that really  _was_  Kagami with Kise, then Aomine would really go to Kise’s house to check. He started walking out the apartment and towards the blond’s house. Since they were friends, they’ve been to one another’s place all the time. Luck was definitely on his side, thought Aomine as he smirked. _Gotcha._


	4. Right or Wrong?

Aomine had no idea long it was he walked, and he didn’t care except for the fact he still didn’t reach the blonde’s house. Could he have gone down a wrong road or something? He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going, probably because his mind was preoccupied with some stupid ass red head, so he was lost. He didn’t feel like dealing with the confusion, so he went straight up to call Kise. He wanted to stop whatever game Kagami was playing as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the two finally arrived at Kise’s house. To Kagami’s surprise, it was really normal, nothing too overly extravagant for a rich model. He felt he could really relax here without any worries and head back to his house until Aomine went away. Just when they were stepping out of the car, Kise’s cell phone rang loudly. The blonde looked at the caller I.D. before picking it up.

“Hey Aominecchi!” the blonde said in a cheery tone.

For a moment there, Kagami’s heart stopped. Had he just Kise say ‘Aominecchi’? What the hell could the bastard want with Kise? Unless the blue haired male saw them go somewhere else... Shit, could that asshole ever leave him be? Or was he just being overly paranoid? Yeah, he was _definitely_ paranoid. He should seriously stop being so vain. But just when he was about to relax too…nothing could kill the mood like hearing his name.

“Huh? Why?” said Kise over the phone.

“Just tell me, dammit!” Aomine yelled impatiently.

“I’m busy right now,” the blonde said matter-of-factly.

Kagami was wondering what they were talking about since he couldn’t really hear them. He wanted to ask, however, he didn’t want the blue haired ace to discover that he was with Kise if he didn’t already know.

“Are you with Kagami?” Aomine said, hesitantly.

“Kagamicchi? Oh yeah, actually we’re going to hang today!”

Aomine should not have been as irritated as he was. The red haired bastard breaks up with him, and finds someone else _just_ like that? He wasn’t going to allow that to happen. Nope, not now, not ever. But what he doesn’t realize is that he _might_ be too late.

The line was silent for a while, neither of them hanging up. That’s when Kise decided to break the silence.

“Um, you still there, Aominecchi…?”

The blue-haired male snapped out from his daze before answering.

“Yeah, just tell me where you live again, dammit.”

“Why? Oh, did you plan on hanging with us? I’m so happy!”

“Um, sure,” replied Aomine, lying through his teeth. Well, it wasn’t necessarily a lie.

 

* * *

 

After they talked for a while, they hung up, going back to their own business. Aomine had creepy smirk plastered on his face because he can finally get a hold of Kagami. Honestly, he could stand that show-off Kise, but he had to get closer to Kagami again if he wanted to repair things between them. And no way in hell was he going to let Kagami cheat on him if that counted.

Meanwhile, Kagami was sort of curious about what the heck happened with that conversation over the phone. Why did he say his address to…Aomine. If they were going to—

“Kagamicchi, Aominechhi is coming with us! The more the merrier, right?” said the blonde in a ridiculously cheerful voice.

Kagami just stood there, aghast as if he thought the persistent bastard _wouldn’t_ go this far. But he did. _DAMN IT!_

“Uh…um, I thought it’d just be the two of us, you know? We _rarely_ talk and all…”

Kise was slightly blushing, thinking of about that statement. _You mean to say that Kagamicchi only wants to spend time with me? Well… I better take my chances!_

“S-sure. L-let me just call Aomine to cancel th—“

“NO!” shouted Kagami, “Ah no, I mean, just tell him that you had something coming up and couldn’t make it. Ok?”

“If you say so Kagamicchi,” replied Kise innocently while smiling.

The two of them began walking off somewhere into town until they got to the big, populated areas with lots of food shops and gift stores. They stopped occasionally to look at things, but never purchased anything. As they began heading forwards, Kagami’s Aomine-sensors were beeping because he immediately spotted a hint of blue hair, knowing only one person with hair like that. _Shit! Gotta hide!_ Kagami balanced his groceries on one arm while quickly grabbing Kise’s arm and pulling him into the closest place to get out of plain view from being caught. The blonde looked a bit flustered at the sudden hand contact. It took a few minutes for the two to settle down as they realized where exactly they were: a love hotel. _What the_ ** _hell_** _is a love hotel doing in a place like this?!_ thought Kagami angrily while the other couldn’t help himself.

“Um, Kagamicchi…” said the other nervously mixed in with a bit of happiness.

“Oh, um let’s get going. Sorry ‘bout that,” replied Kagami while laughing a bit, trying to shake off how his day could possibly get worse.

Kise was actually feeling _really_ nervous at first. _I can’t believe that he wants to move_ this _quickly!_ he thought at first, but when the other announced to leaving, he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Was Kagami just teasing him because he figured out his feelings? He wasn’t about to let this perfect opportunity slip, so to prove his point, he pretended to feel a bit dizzy, slightly faltering. Kagami noticed, oblivious to what Kise was _really_ doing.

“Kise! Are you okay?” shouted Kagami.

(Mis)using his acting skills, Kise replied, “Oh, just feeling a bit dizzy…” He was really smirking inside about how his plan fell perfectly into place.

Kagami didn’t want to have to, but there was no other choice. He went up to the desk where the receptionist and asked for a room. He caught the lady’s wandering eyes at who exactly he was going to room with and hastily threw the keys on the desk, showing the littlest hint of disgust. _Geez, it’s not like that!_ If only the red head could say that, but Kise was more important at the moment.

They both got to the room, the red head holding the other’s arm to assist in case he fell accidentally. Kagami fumbled with the keys a big before he got in and put his bags down. Kise slowly (still putting up his act) went to lie down on the bed and purposely tripped so that the other teen would fall on top of him. The red head’s knee ended up landing directly on Kise crotch while unknowingly rubbing it, making the blonde’s breath hitch and involuntarily letting out a moan. Their faces were so close to one another that something was _bound_ to happen.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, after what seemed like forever, the Aomine finally reached the blonde’s house, waiting for him to open the door. After ringing the door bell and knocking to get Kise’s attention, there was still no answer. He decided to text him and ask because he seemed to be so close to Kagami by a freaking door and some steps. Or at least that’s what he thought.

** From: Aomine **

** To: Kise **

** 12:07 **

** Oi, where the hell are u? I’ve been waiting at ur door for 10 mins answer it damn it! **

After a couple minutes, he received a reply, immediately checking his phone.

** From: Kise **

** To: Aominecchi **

** 12:12 **

** 4got 2 tell u that I had work. Gtg bye! **

Aomine stared at his phone in disbelief before shoving the damned device in his pocket. He walked for what seemed like fucking hours to Kise’s house and still made no progress. He swore that if he saw that stupid ass blonde again, he would pound his face into the ground for not telling him beforehand about having some work. Just when _his_ day couldn’t get any worse, it suddenly started pouring out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, i hope you all are enjoying my story! please tell me what you think because that inspires me to update chapters faster :)


End file.
